Gameplay
General Creatures Veil is based around strategy; Drawing cards and summoning creatures to dominate your opponent. Each player starts out with between 50-80 cards in each deck and 5000 Life Force. Each player will start with seven cards in their hand. However, the first player will not draw during their first Draw Phase. When a player has over eight cards in their hand, during the End Phase cards must be discarded until a hand of eight is acheived. Figuring who goes first will be dictated by either coin flip for a 1v1 game or a dice roll for any other format. Decks cannot exceed 80 or be under 50 cards full. Only eight Tier 1 cards of any kind may be in a deck. There can be a maximum of 40 Tier 2 cards within a deck. Any number of Tier 3 creatures may be in a deck. Phases 'Draw Phase' During the Draw Phase, you draw your card to begin your turn. You can only draw one card on the Draw Phase, unless a card effect is activated, allowing you to draw. 'Activation Phase' During the Activation Phase, effect cards are allowed to be activated. During this, creatures in the support zone are also allowed to activate their effects as well. Any number of effect cards may be activated during the activation phase. 'Summon Phase I' During the Summon Phase I, you are allowed to summon either two Tier 3 creatures or one Tier 2 creature, counting as both of your summons. A Tier 2 creature can be summoned as one summon if it is overlayed ontop of it's previous stage. A Tier 1 creature can only be summoned by sacrificing 3 creatres you control, or by overlaying it onto it's previous stage. Colossus creatures are void of sacrifices to be summoned. 'Battle Phase' Only creatures in attack position can attack cards, unless their effect specifies. Creatures can attack cards in the Offensive Zone, Defensive Zone, or the Support Zone. When battling a creature in attack position: If your creature has higher attack, the opposing creature is instantly destroyed, and if there is no defending creature, your opponent takes the dividend. If the opposing creature has higher attack, your creature is destroyed and the opposing creature loses the total attack. When attacking a creature in defense position: If it has lower defense, it is instantly destroyed and your opponent takes the dividend. If the opposing creature has higher defense, it loses ½ of your creatures attack and your creature remains alive, unless a card effect specifies otherwise. However, if the defending card is set and is destroyed, then your opponent takes no damage. Creatures in the Support Zone are treated as being in defense position, but your opponent takes no damage when they are destroyed. Summon Phase II During the Summon Phase II, you are allowed to summon the remaining one or two creatures, but only if you had not summoned beforehand. End Phase During the End Phase, final calclations and setups are accounted for, and the turn is ended. Field Zones Offensive Zone The Offensive Zone is where attacking creatures are summoned. Creatures in this zone cannot be summoned face-down. 'Defensive Zone' The Defensive Zone is where creatures are summoned in either face-up or face-down position. Creatures in this zone cannot attack. Support Zone The Support Zone is where creatures are summoned to activate their Support Ability. All creatures can be summoned here, but are treated in defense position. However, only creatures with a support ability can activate their abilities in this zone. Creatures in this zone cannot attack. Deck Zone The Deck Zone is where your deck is placed during a game. In the zone can be between 50-80 cards. Gravey'''ard The Graveyard is where creatures which are destroyed or discarded are sent. Creatures in this zone can be targeted by abilities, but cannot activate their own or attack. '''Effect Zone The Effect Zone is where effect cards are activated. There are 4 sections in this zone, two for you and two for your opponent. A maximum of two effect cards can be activated by either player per chain. Any number of effect cards can be activated per turn. Victory A Victory is acheived by one of two ways. One of which is when an opponent cannot summon any creatures during either summon phase, or when their Life Force is depleted to zero. 'Failure to Summon' When at any time during your opponents Summon Phase I or II a creature cannot be summoned, either by effect or lack of creatures in the hand, or by any other means, and they control no creatures, a victory is acheived in your favor. 'Life Force Depletion' When your opponents Life Force is depleted to zero or below, either by battle or by card effect, a victory is acheived in your favor. Professional Victory When playing professionally in a 1v1 or 2v2 battle, a Prize Card will be established between both parties. The winning team will recieve both prize cards at the end of the game. A rematch may be offered, however that is up to the disgression of the winning party. If a rematch is initiated, the losing team must put up another prize card. Only 1 rematch can be offered.